Breakfast at Tiffany's
by PineappleAddict7
Summary: A songfic. Nick and Nat ponder their relationship.


A/N: warning! this has not been beta-read! read at your own risk!   
things between"~~~~~~" are the lyrics. and sorry about my capitalization a.s.o. Too much chatting has corrupted me forever!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if anyone would care to send me cute canadian actors, i wouldn't object. the song is "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something, and i wouldnt mind getting them sent to me either.   
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S   
An FK fanfic by PineappleAddict7  
  
Natalie Lambert walked into her Paris penthouse. This was the third abode she and her huband, Nick Knight, had shared. She had first moved into his loft in Toronto, then they'd decided it would be easier to move than deal with their current circumstances, which would have involved a lot of explaining. Their next dwelling was a house in the English country, but they'd felt no connection with their neighbors, something they agreed they both needed.   
  
So they'd moved to this place in Paris, where both Nick and Natalie felt at home. As Natalie put her things down, she heard her neighbor, a rock star in hiding, start playing a song she'd forgotten about for years.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you'll say   
we've got nothin in common  
no common ground to start from  
and we're falling apart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She started thinking. What had happened to her relationship with Nick? Ever since things had settled down, the couple had started to change.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you'll say the world has come between us  
our lives have come between us  
still i know you just dont care  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She began to realize that ever since they left Toronto, things had changed. Their lives were different, since they no longer had the same peers, the same roles in society. With new identities came new lives, and even though they were similar, they were not the same. She didn't know if Nick was used to it, but she definitely wasn't.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and i said what about breakfast at tiffany's?   
she said i think i remember the film and  
as i recall i think we both kinda liked it  
and i said well thats the one thing we got  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She missed their movie nights. They didn't need that excuse anymore, and so they didn't use it. But God, she wished they would do it again.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i see you  
the only one who knew me  
but now your eyes see through me  
i guess i was wrong  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She used to think Nick knew her so well. And maybe he had, but they were both changing, and she didn't think that that particular aspect of their relationship was getting noticed. Maybe they just didn't want to notice.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so what now  
it's plain to see we're over  
and i hate when things are over  
and so much is left undone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perhaps it was time to move on again, she thought. The relationship had changed so much, what had happened to them? Where would their lives go now?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and i said what about breakfast at tiffany's  
she said i think i remember the film and  
as i recall i think we both kinda liked it  
and i said well thats the one thing we got  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She remembered that they had tried a movie night awhile back. She thought Nick had sensed the change as well, and maybe he had. But they could be together now, so those precious moments weren't as important as they once had been, and it just wasn't the same feeling.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you'll say   
that we've got nothing in common  
no common ground to start from  
and we're falling apart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, God, what if things weren't really meant to work out? What if they weren't in love anymore? Had they left EVERYTHING in Toronto? Their lives, their friends, their families, AND their love?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you'll say the world has come between us  
our lives have come between us  
still i know you just dont care  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick walked into the penthouse to find his wife sitting against a wall, silently crying to herself. He knew what she had been thinking about. He, too, had heard the song on his way up the stairs and had started thinking about the same thing.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and i said what about breakfast at tiffany's   
she said i think i remember the film and  
as i recall i think we both kinda liked it  
and i said well thats the one thing we got  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But Nick did care, just as much as Natalie did. A deal was a deal, and they had pledged to love each other through thick and thin, which included this. It simply couldn't be over.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and i said what about breakfast at tiffany's  
she said i think i remember the film and  
as i recall i think we both kinda liked it  
and i said well thats the one thing we got  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As tears came to Nick's eyes, he sat down next to his Natalie and kissed her. Surprisingly enough, she kissed him back.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and i said what about breakfast at tiffany's  
she said i think i remember the film and  
as i recall i think we both kinda liked it  
and i said well thats the one thing we got  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, even if they had to start over building their relationship on something as simple as a movie marathon, or just one movie, this relationship was one that was going to last. maybe the secret was simply the time spent on the couch with one distraction.  
  
  
After all, A deal IS a deal. And nobody wanted to break this one.   
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Well, what did you think? tell me tell me!   
if you dont want to (or can't) submit a review here, questions, comments, and canadian boys can be sent to pineappleaddict7@hotmail.com. thanx!  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 


End file.
